Kami Eneru Ascent to the Endless Varse
Damage Reduction *Slot Bind Reduction *RCV Bind Resistance |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Only through Super-Evolution and on the Kami Sugo-Fest events 7th 10+1 pull, from Jan. 8 after maintenance to Jan. 14 18:59 in 2019. |Notes = Summary (as of September'19): Tier rank: 5/5 (God-level). Super Evolution took a good unit and made it into a BEAST. * Captain ability: Good (4/5). 2x-3.75x ATK boost is solid, since it is quite easy to ensure 3.75x for most turns, and Eneru is also a solid healer with a lot of meat orbs appearing on his teams, making him one of the strongest regenerator captains. *'Special': Above-average (3.5/5). Easy 2m board wipe would be great - if his SE 5m didn't outclass him by 150% :) *'Limit Break' Average (3/5). Reduce No Healing duration potential at the end of the chain can be very useful in niche cases, and his SA boosting RCV by +300 fits him well too. Detailed review and other notes *After getting his SE in early 2019, Eneru became a top-tier unit and is unlikely to lose his spot for a long time. He can reliably nuke most enemies, and a double Eneru team with 10m double tap can clear 99% of the game content (and there are always health cuts if needed). **To avoid being blocked by barriers it is a good option to use v1 Legend Law **No healing debuff hurts him a lot, but it can be bypassed by either healing before it hits, or bringing units with LB that 'Reduce No Healing' duration. Eneru himself at max LB will reduce no healing debuff by 10 turns (2 Eneru's by 20), and some of his favorite healing charging subs help to reduce it even more, so unless the event is anti-Eneru with a 100+ turns anti-healing debuff from stage one, you should be able to clear it. *While his end of turn healing is a bit RNG, you'll often end up healing between ~5k-10k each turn, making him one of the top end of turn healers (other contenders here are Legend Shirahoshi and Legend Robin). *The amount of damage by his Special from healing beyond your Max HP is cumulative, so it starts adding up as soon as you start overhealing. The excess healing is counted from the last time the special is used and accumulates when you heal more than your maximum HP. For example, if you are at max HP, and you heal 1,000 HP, you will add 10k damage to the special. *The damage reduction from his captain ability helps to over-heal, making it easier to reach a high dmg output for his special. * One of the few units where it can be considered worth it to socket RCV UP powers. The other recommended sockets are Bind/Despair, Dmg-Reduction and of course AH. *A complete upgrade of his 6 star form, there's no reason not to super-evolve him. Team building * rainbow captain, enjoy total freedom :> * through keep in mind Eneru teams will want to heal a lot, so consider a lot of subs with strong healing powers (so, Legend Marco, Legend Shirahoshi, Legend Corazon, RR Mansherry Tontatta Princess...). **Legend Marco is now often replaced by Warco, since Shirahoshi can take care of the big heal, and Warco provides a 30% health cut before 10m hit, an extra 20k heal, plus a guaranteed meat orb every turn. *A perfect sub to avoid special bind and provide the right utility is Shirahoshi You're My Valentine *v1 Legend Law allows him to take down enemies with barriers or damage reduction abilities. LRR Doflamingo also deserves a note. Farmable socket locations *Clash!! Eneru! *Eneru (Coliseum) *story mode Eneru Other guides: *Reddit guide: Reddit }} Category:Eneru Category:Super Evolution Category:Voiced Characters Category:Damage Reduction Category:Slot Odds Category:Slot Match Category:Slot Bind Reduction Category:RCV Bind Resistance